


Untitled. Undone.

by KindListener



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I don’t write het shit very often so this is probably awful, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Ellie is a new DI. She pines after Gene and Chris.





	Untitled. Undone.

It isn’t often Gene wanders into the women’s locker rooms, deep in the bowels of the station, but he needs Ellie and she’s in here, somewhere. Thankfully, it’s empty so he doesn’t have to worry about scaring other girls in the force. He doesn’t care if her fanny’s hanging halfway out, he needs her, in that office, before she can’t put back on those tight, leather trousers.

He hates her; bright blue eyes, short black hair, her plump lips, large bust, the small amount of fat around her waistline. He hates her; bleak attitude, sarcastic nature, occasional narcissism. She’s a soulless, cold-hearted bitch and she, probably, knows that.

White tiles gleam with steam and water and he has to try not to slip in those ridiculous, snake skin boots. Just as he’s about to call for her—  
“... Y-Yeah...” He, cautiously, rounds a corner, hearing the slick sound of skin on skin. Really? In he station?! And, in a split second, his resolve crumbles and he has to bite the inside of his cheek.

When his eyes, inevitably, fall on her; she’s alone. Sat on the tiles, warmed by the water. In the vast expanse of the shower block, she looks positively tiny. Her face is twisted with pleasure, her lips repeating the same few words, over and over. Her shoulders shiver, subconsciously, as his eyes traipse over them, making their way to her breasts, bouncing in time with her sharp gasps. It only takes a second before— Dear, God... Two, slender, fingers slide in and out of her shuddering, convulsing body, the heel of her palm pressing against the... Gene feels himself melt a little, inside.

Her eyes flicker open for a second and he barrel rolls out of her field of view. With his back pressed to the damp tiles, Gene breathes, heavy, hearing her soft mewls amongst the relaxing pattering of water on the tiles.

/He rounds the wall, sheds off his suit and presses her to the wall, her fingers tangling in his hair as he captures her lips. He moves down, leaving bright marks all down her throat, sighing, headily, when he feels her hum with appreciation. He’d hitch her against the wall, holding onto her arse, as he pushed himself inside. She’d be all warm and tight and syrupy soft. God, the marks she’d make on his shoulder blades... The bruises she’d leave him with on his neck as she clutched onto him for purchase. It would take a few minutes to make her spend, their shared fluids rolling down the drain as he moved in to kiss her, one, final time./

In an ideal world? Maybe.

Instead, Gene just presses his palm against the growing issue in his slacks. He only stops when—  
“Gene, oh my God...” That makes his heart skip, not in the ‘Gone with the Wind’ way but the ‘Debbie Does Dallas’ way. “Fuck me, Gene, yes...” Maybe she’d seen him spying and wanted to make a point? Who knows? “What am I? A whore? A slut? But you love that about me, don’t you?” She talks dirty to herself. One part of him thinks ‘off her rocker’ but the other half knows she’s getting off to it. He coaxes himself hard, biting himself into silence. Biting into black leather and bucking into his hand, he hears her. “Gene... Gene...Gene... Fuck, yes! Harder!” Her fingers work faster and faster inside her, crooking in just the right place, the place that makes her spend. He doesn’t know quite when he turned to watch her again but he knows he catches the best bit. “Gene, yes!” She spends, squirting onto the tiled floor as she shivers and twitches in the aftermath. Every touch to her lower half makes her moan and growl. Black consumes him for a number of seconds before he comes back to reality, having spent himself on the tiled wall between them.

He would let her finish her shower. Whatever he was going to talk about...it wasn’t as important as that.


End file.
